Melanin's Drag Race (Season 2)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Lara Stron and Brooke Latina was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Gone With The Windows" * Guest Judges: Kathy Griffin and Mike Ruiz * Mini-Challenge: Gone with the Wind inspired photo shoot. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rochelle Adams * Mini-Challenge Prize: First choice in curtain selection. * Main Challenge: Outfits made from window treatments and home furnishings. * Main Challenge Winner: Angela Wardess * Bottom Two: Jennie Black & Sarah James * Lip-Sync Song: 'Chun Li' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Jennie Black Episode 2: "Starbootylicious" * Special Guest: Anne-Marie and Blue from United Pole Artists * Guest Judges: Dita Von Tesse and Kim Coles * Mini-Challenge: Turn "Mini-Ru" doll from a lady to a tramp in teams of two. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Angele Creme & Rochelle * Main Challenge: Compete to earn cash by giving 'burlesque' performances and selling gift certificates. * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Runway Theme: High-Class Drag * Bottom Two: BeBe Thick & Melle Storan * Lip-Sync Song: 'My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)' by En Vogue * Eliminated: Melle Storan Episode 3: "Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner!" * Guest Judges: Kathy Najimy and Tanya Tucker * Mini-Challenge: "Chicken or What?" eating contest. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Angele Creme & Brooke Latina * Main Challenge: Teams compete as feuding families in a TV Commercial for Disco Shortening in Country. * Main Challenge Winner: Lara Stron * Runway Theme: Denim and Diamond Couture * Bottom Two: China Van Hessen & Luna Kiki * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sunflower' by Allie X * Eliminated: Luna Kiki Episode 4: "Auctioneers Extravaganza" * Guest Judges: Billy B and Merle Ginsberg * Mini-Challenge: Create and model an Absolut Vodka-inspired hat. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Angela Wardess, Aria Rings & Rochelle Adams * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In three teams, come up with an item to sell at a drag auction. * Main Challenge Winner: Kilani Heart * Runway Theme: Sweet, Hot & Fabulous * Bottom Two: Aria Rings & China Van Hessen * Lip-Sync Song: 'Gashina' by SUNMI * Eliminated: China Van Hessen Episode 5: "Oh My Wig!" * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Drag-up Football jerseys. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amber Campbell * Main Challenge: Star in the new retro sitcom; "Oh My Wig!". * Main Challenge Winner: Aria Rings * Runway Theme: Wigs On Wigs On Wigs * Bottom Two: Angela Wardess & Angele Creme * Lip-Sync Song: 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha * Eliminated: Angele Creme Episode 6: "Fashion Queens" * Guest Judge: MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: "The Queen is Right" bidding challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kilani Heart * Main Challenge: Create look of the era inspired by certain time periods. * Main Challenge Winner: Amber Campbell * Bottom Two: Angela Wardess & Sarah James * Lip-Sync Song: 'Heart To Break' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Sarah James Episode 7: "Ronin's Roast" * Guest Judges: MisterRoninSushi & Kim Petras * Mini-Challenge: Decorate a box that shows who they are and they must borrow something from another contestant. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge: Perform a comedy roast of MisterRoninSushi. * Main Challenge Winner: BeBe Thick * Bottom Two: Kilani Heart & Rochelle Adams * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hillside Boys' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Rochelle Adams Episode 7.5: "Comeback Queens" * Re-Entry Challenge: "Who Deserve It Most?" Answer questions on how much you would sacrifice for a second chance to compete this season. * Returning Queen: Jennie Black * Re-Entry Challenge Prize: Power to sent someone to go home. * Out: Angela Wardess Episode 8: "Kitchen Queens" * Guest Judge: Carbi B * Quit: Kyla Manura * Mini-Challenge: Commentate whatever the host of the show is doing and whoever gives the most funniest commentation wins! * Mini-Challenge Winner: BeBe Thick * Main Challenge: In pairs, star in your own improv cooking show in front of a live audience. * Main Challenge Winners: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Kilani Heart * Runway Theme: Short & Sweet * Bottom Two: Aria Rings & Brooke Latina * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hillside Boys' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Brooke Latina Episode 9: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Lara Stron * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a 'Snatch Game' setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Runway Theme: Italian Chick * Bottom Two:'''Aria Rings & Jennie Black * '''Lip-Sync Song: 'Runaway' by Deee-Lite * Eliminated: Jennie Black Snatch Game Characters Episode 10: ''Here Comes the Bride'' * Guest Judges: Mathu Andersen & Martha Wash * Mini-Challenge: "The Queen is Right" bidding challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Lara Stron * Main Challenge: Dress up as the bride and groom in a wedding photo shoot. * Main Challenge Winner: Lara Stron * Bottom Two: Amber Campbell & BeBe Thick * Lip-Sync Song: 'DDU-DU DDU-DU' by BLACKPINK * Eliminated: No One Episode 11: "Once Upon a Queen" * Mini-Challenge: Quickly match the season's 12 contestants with their baby pictures. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge: Come up with and promote a concept for an autobiography. * Main Challenge Winner: Amber Campbell * Runway Theme: Black & White * Bottom Two: Aria Rings & BeBe Thick * Lip-Sync Song: 'He's the Greatest Dancer' by Sister Sledge * Eliminated: Aria Rings Episode 12: "Golden Gals" * Mini-Challenge: Style and accessorize one of four identical dresses. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge: Transform older men into drag mothers and perform a lip sync duet with them. * Main Challenge Winner: Lara Stron * Bottom Two: Amber Campbell & BeBe Thick * Lip-Sync Song: 'Something He Can Feel' by Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: Bebe Thick Episode 13: "Finale Four Gurl!" * Main Challenge: Shooting a music video for "Jealous Of My Boogie (Gomi & RasJek Edit)" and acting in a scripted scene with RuPaul inspired by the TV show Dynasty. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: 'Jealous Of My Boogie (Gomi & RasJek Edit)' by RuPaul * Top 3:: Amber Campbell, Brittany Gucci Coochie & Lara Stron * Eliminated: Kilani Heart ''Episode 14: ''Grand Finale * Miss Congeniality: Brooke Latina * Winner Of Melanin's Drag Race: Season 2: Lara Stron * Runner-Ups Amber Campbell & Brittany Gucci Coochie Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 2) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 2 Category:MDR S2 Category:Season 2 Category:S2